My Girls ExBoyfriend
by numbuh44
Summary: SONGFIC! My Girl's Ex boyfriend by relent K. Chase sends Gill a nice worded thank you note, but why?


When he

Was seeing her

You could see he had his doubts

Dear Gill,

I remember I'd watch as you and Angela went on countless dates. So don't think I didn't see your constant gawking at Luna. Also, I even saw your frequent looks of contemplation when you were with Angela wondering whether she was really worth it.

And now

He's missing her

Because he knows he's missing out

And now it's just so amusing to watch you turn red with frustration every time you see Angela and me together, and it's because you miss my Angela.

And now

It's haunting him

Her memory's like a ghost

Don't try and lie and say you don't miss Angela because that is stupid and by far the worst lie you will ever try to sell to anyone! I know that you miss her because every time you look at her your eyes cloud with all the memories of what you lost.

And he's

So terrified

Because no one else even comes close

Oh, and that look on your face is priceless every time you think of marrying Luna. Do you want to know why? Well it's because I know you know that Luna will never come close to being the wife Angela could.

He's the guy

That you should feel sorry for

He had the world

But he thought that he wanted more

I owe it all t the mistakes he made back then

I owe it all the my girls ex-boyfriend

So Gill, you know how everyone says we should feel sorry for 'lonely Wizard'? Well I label that poppycock! Everyone should be sorry for you! You had everything any guy could want and you carelessly threw it away. So I owe everything to you! My happiness, my everything! I owe you for all the feeling of happiness I get to feel because you left her. I owe It all to you, Angela's ex-boyfriend.

So then

Along comes me

This undeserving mess

So, anyway, maybe you would like to know what happened. Well, it all started after Maya and I got into another fight about how I'll never love her, yada-yad, and basically I ran into her.

Who

Would believe

My life would be so blessed

When I looked at Angela she was very flustered with tear stains on her cheeks, but even with these slight faults, I had never seen a more beautiful girl in my life. I couldn't believe how blessed I was to notice her.

Two

Years ago

When he left all that debris

Then two years after that faithful day you broke up with her and I noticed her in a new light, she finally let me take her to dinner.

Who

Would've known

He would leave everything I need

And now that I look back, all the broken up pieces you left of Angela were perfect because I was there to help pick up the pieces.

He's the guy

That you should feel sorry for

He had the world

But he thought that he wanted more

I owe it all t the mistakes he made back then

I owe it all the my girls ex-boyfriend

Also Gill, Some say people should feel sorry for Maya because she lost the man of her dreams to Angela, but I still say they are wrong. Everyone should feel sorry for you! You got rid of the best girl you ever had, and I thank you so much! Because now she's mine!

If it wasn't for him

I would still be searching

If it wasn't for him

I wouldn't know my best friend

If it wasn't for him

He would be able to see

That if it wasn't for him

He'd be as happy as me

So let's recap, shall we? Without you, I'd still be single, or with Maya, I'd never had met, nor cared about, the best friend I ever had (Angela of corse), and lastly, if it weren't for you, giving up the love of your life, you would have been able to see that if it weren't for you you'd be as happy as me.

When she and I settle down

You can bet

That he

Is going to have to settle for less

And all and all, this letter was made somewhat to thank you, and somewhat to gloat. But the real reason I am writing this is to prepare you. Soon your only two choices will be to live alone or with Luna because in my hand I hold a beautiful blue feather. And you can bet, Angela will get that soon.

He's someone

I would hate to be

I got the girl

And He's left with just the memory

Truthfully, I'd hate to be you. Reading and rereading this letter knowing everything I say is true, I got the girl and all you got is the memories.

He's the guy

That you should feel sorry for

He had the world

But he thought that he wanted more

I owe it all t the mistakes he made back then

I owe it all the my girls ex-boyfriend

All these people over look you Gill because you never seem to care, but everyone, as I said many times before, should be SO sorry for you! You lost everything dear to you and I thank you for that! All those mistakes you made gave me the best girl in the whole world.

If it wasn't for him

I would still be searching

If it wasn't for him

I wouldn't know my best friend

If it wasn't for him

He would be able to see

That if it wasn't for him

He'd be as happy as me

So with out futher adue I would like to say thank you one last time because without you I none of this would have been possible. Without you breaking up with Angela I'd still be searching for the right girl. If you never broke her heart I would never have had the chance to fix it and become her friend. Lastly, if you never left Angela you could have seen that if it weren't for all the stupid things you did you could've been as happy as me.

Thank you,

Chase


End file.
